


Freedom

by mneiai



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an odd moment of melancholy, Jack reflects on freedoms--both physical and ethereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as "Early Morning Musings."

The sea creates a soothing sound of splashing waves, rising and lowering tides. The Black Pearl, tucked into a small cove on an island only ever frequented by pirates and other outlaws, sways--a cradle being rocked by a loving mother's hand. A storm had been threatening on the horizon, but had dissipated before reaching the ship. It was, if nothing else, the perfect night.

Therefore, it was no surprise to find the Captain above deck, one arm resting against the side of the Pearl as he gazed out upon the great ocean before him. He was dressed as he ever was, none of the crew having ever seen him dressed for sleep or in his underclothes. His hat rested upon his complicated hair, his sword sheath rested comfortable against one thigh.

A smile was playing over his features, but that was a familiar sight. He almost always smiled. Few things could ever stop the amused and amusing looks of the pirate: capture, the loss of his ship, or a beloved friend. Truly, only the loss of something dear would ever break through his seeming innocence.

It was easy for him, standing on sturdy sea legs against the swaying of his most precious possession, to ignore what was wrong in his world. Everything seemed so right on nights when all was peaceful and calm, that nothing could break through his good humor. And so he allowed himself to think of all the things he had lost and regained over the years.

Crackling thunder drew him out of his reverie, and he stared in shock at the sky--still perfectly clear and navy against slightly lighter waters. He cracked a wry grin. The heavens also liked to stretch their powers and demonstrate that they were unshackled by even natural laws.

"You should be sleeping," a voice murmured from behind him, and arms wrapped gently around his waist.

He tilted his head to the side with the slightest sway, ears eagerly devouring the words. "On a night like tonight? Never." Jack replied, leaning back as Will placed his chin against one of the older pirate's shoulders.

"We see nights like this all the time." He shook his head, turning in those strong arms and staring into the equally dark eyes of the blacksmith.

The blacksmith who had neglected to put on any clothes except a loose fitting pair of trousers. "You're just upset I won't be spending the last night of your little vacation with you."

That gained him a smirk. "Won't you?" Obviously the younger man had noticed the look his lover had given him upon seeing his half nude form.

"Mmm," Jack placed his lips against Will's, tilting his head up and staring into soulful and guileless eyes. "You go back to the room, and I'll join you once I'm done here, savvy?"

A long-weary sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." And he mock-glared at the look that got him.

He knew exactly what Will wished to say in response to such a comment, but he thought it best that they not get started on such a topic. Chances were it would end with one of them having a crazy idea for yet another adventure. Not that either minded such things, but the blacksmith was once more forced to return to Port Royal in the morning, and all escapades into danger would have to be put on hold, or done without the other present.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Jack's head cocked to the side, and a hand reached up to brush a lock of the other's hair from his face.

"I should have known a pirate would make me specify. Why not...a nice quiet night between just that two of us, next time our paths cross?"

And that could take ages. Six months had been their longest separation since their first meeting, and that had torn at Jack's heart. Six months where Will could have finally realized what he was doing, and gone back to his law abiding sensibilities. He could settle down with a nice girl, maybe even reunite with Elizabeth, and live out the rest of his life being normal. Will was always being distracted by females, and did sometimes let slip the fact he wished for children.

They would never be able to have children, unless they found a curse which would change one of them into a girl (and Jack knew that he wouldn't be the one trading in his bits for new ones). There was also always the stigma with which Will regarded their relationship. Sex with other males was commonplace among pirates, but was definitely frowned upon by almost everyone else.

Because of that the Captain worked extra hard in order to convince the younger boy that their were advantages to being with another man. Not that he minded, because the more fervent in his own devotions, the more passion he was met with by Will. Who was also a wonderfully quick learner.

He watched the retreating back of his lover, then turned towards the sea once more. It was hard to concentrate on where his mind had been, but he recalled the beginnings of a train of thought that he commonly came back to. The Curse. Or, rather, the adventures directly before the ending of the curse.

Or, rather, the end of those adventures. He had been so happy to get his Black Pearl back, and yet at the same time a dread had filled him. Oh, he knew he would not be executed (Will being the one to save him was delightful, to say the least), but he also knew that he would lose something other than his life.

So he had left Will with Elizabeth, after he had almost convinced himself that the blacksmith would continue to be under his command, but on the rightful ship. When he had heard the boy he had come to...well, love, really...stand up to the Commodore he had been floating in his own personal heaven. A wonderful ship, a crazy but capable crew, and a person he could mold into the perfect, and perfectly trust worthy, second mate he'd always wanted. Sex, of course, would be a side benefit.

Then Miss Swann, bless her trying-to-be-helpful soul, had also stepped before them. And the next thing he knew, the two kiddies were staring into each other's eyes as if they would fall into them. Will had never, in their admittedly short acquaintance, given such a glance to the pirate captain. It had been an accident to fall off the wall, but one not driven by unluckiness, but anger and jealousy.

He laughed, out loud, the sound flowing off into the night air. It was picked up by the wind, and echoed ever so lightly around the cove. Jack turned, and started the short journey down to the captain's cabin. No sense thinking of things like that, because in the end it had all worked out for the best. In the end Will had taken the first of many trips in search of the Black Pearl, had come upon the ship in a moment of peaceful docking at Tortuga.

Jack entered silently, swaggering through the room and then another door. He stopped, staring at the place where his younger lover sprawled across their large bed. A moment later his belt, with the sword that was attached to it, was set on his desk. Then his boots were pulled off and set at the foot of the bed. Still Will had not opened his eyes, or even glanced at the pirate, but they both knew he had not fallen asleep.

He traced a hand over the soft flesh of the other man's stomach, smiling at the slight twitch when he first made contact. Kneeling on the bed he leaned over the blacksmith, gently placing chaste kisses over his face: his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids. He was constantly trying to memorize every inch of the boy's face by touch alone.

"Wakey, wakey," he whispered, just before capturing Will's lips in a hard kiss, both their mouths falling open to deepen the contact.

The older male moved, placing himself in between opening legs, and continuing the kiss as his hands roved over the supple body beneath him. In return, rough workman's hands (callused in different places than his own pirate's hands, and from obviously different work), brushed against him, tracing across the tattoos and scars which littered his frame. One particular frisky digit worked it's way into the waste of his trousers, causing a slight groan of want/need/desperation to escape him.

The last night always felt like the last time. So he struggled to relieve himself of the clothing he had kept on, no longer planning on the slow and maddening undressing that he liked to force upon Will, who hated and loved every minute of the pseudo-torture that was waiting. He threw the materials anywhere they would go, and knew in the morning he would be upset at the carelessness.

"So perfect," he said into his lover's mouth, pulling off the last barriers between their skin. The younger man just made a noise in the back of his throat, unable to say anything at all.

One of the best things about Will, besides the obvious, was how responsive he was. Jack was his first lover, his only lover, and therefore every intimate touch from another person that Will knew was strictly his. The days and weeks and months spent away from each other only helped the boy to stay sensitive to the least amount of contact. He shivered a great deal when the pirate first licked a nipple, then blew upon the wet nub.

The foreplay went on for a few more minutes, before the strain became too much. After a quick moment of fumbling for the glass jar he kept in his bedside table, and then preparing the younger man--one finger, two, three, stroke, stretch--he could finally be surrounded by the moist heat that tore the breath from his lungs and the words from his mind. And sweetest Will wrapped his legs around his more experienced lover for better leverage, and fell immediately into their personal rhythm of thrusts.

When Will came he cried out, clutching onto Jack. When Jack came it was ecstasy, and he couldn't get a noise out from his clenching jaw and shaking body. It was for the better, because he might say something foolish in his moment of release. Once, he almost asked the blacksmith to stay, to become a pirate just like himself and the boy's father.

He lived in fear that such a suggestion would be the final push needed to lose the one freedom no ship or sea could ever give him. That a single word about Will living on the Black Pearl, living out what surely seemed like his destiny, would be a horrible mistake. He could lose his lover for a year, as long as it meant he would come back for a week.

"Goodnight, Will," he finally said, after pulling out and rolling to the side, spooning up behind the other brunette. And when the young man's breathing finally evened out, and a very, very soft snoring began, he, also finally, said, "I love you."

He leaned closer, in his mind knowing that his lover couldn't hear him, although some romantic notion in his heart urged him to continue speaking. "I miss you. And I know you miss me. So don't get lonely and leave me for someone else, savvy? Even Captain Jack Sparrow might not be able to survive that."


End file.
